You'll Be In My Heart
by Exo-tiKway
Summary: Song Fic, McShep, chamallow a souhait....Ou comment contrer les tabous et les lois qui prétendent vous interdire d'aimer.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, snif....juste pour mon plaisir (et le vôtre ?)

Aprés avoir lu des tonnes de fics sur ces deux ptits gars (toutes celles de ce site d'ailleurs je crois....et sa en fait un paquet je peux vous le dire !) , j'me suis lancée moi aussi...Certes je n'ai pas le temps de cerains des grands nom du site, mais je fais ce que je peux, hé !  
Sinon ben j'aime particuliérement celles qui traite des problémes de la DADT, malheureusement trop rares... J'aime les tortures amoureuses en fait !!! xD Bref c'était la petite explication qui ne serre peut ête pas à grand chose mais bon...

SongFic inspirée par la chanson de Phil Collins "You'll Be In My Heart"

**Chapitre I**

« Ne pleure plus, je suis là… »  
Je chuchote ces mots à son oreille, comme un leitmotiv, espérant calmer ses sanglots incontrôlables, le serrant jusqu'à la limite de l'étouffement. Je ne sais ni pourquoi, ni comment, mais la sensation étrange d'être là où j'aurais toujours dût être m'envahit, et répand une douce chaleur en moi. Une fois encore, la mort nous à effleurer des ses longs doigts glacés, pour finalement renoncé. Mais cette fois ci fût celle de trop.

_Alors que je venais prendre de ses nouvelles, je le trouvais crispé, les jointures blanches à force de serrer dans ses longues mains la rambarde de ce balcon isolé de la cité, comme s'il lui transmettait tout ce trop pleins d'émotion, emmagasiné depuis trop longtemps. Je m'approchais alors doucement, murmurant son prénom, comme pour le rassurer. Au moment où je touchais sa main, se fût le déclic, les barrages qui retenaient ses larmes finirent pas cédés, succombant aux nombreuses fissures les zébrant un peu plus chaque jour. Il s'accrochât alors à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait…et c'était le cas. Ou plutôt, il me semblât que c'était sa raison que je sauvais en l'entourant à mon tour de mes bras, comme si ce geste m'était inné._

Doucement, les minutes s'égrènent, et bientôt les sanglots se font plus rares, les tremblements moins intense. Je relève alors son visage doucement vers moi, et pose mon front contre le sien. Nous fermons les yeux, savourant ce pur moment de complicité. Combien de temps s'écoule avant que j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux ? Peu importe… Seul compte ce que me hurle ce regard ancré au mien. Et, mût par une force invisible, je me penche et capture les lèvres, comme si c'était le but ultime de ma vie. A nouveau nos regards s'effacent, pour donner le relais à nos lèvres. Un léger goût salé accompagne notre échange, vague souvenir des larmes versées.  
Lorsqu'à bout de souffle nos visages se séparent à contrecœur, cette fameuse sensation étrange que je ressentais il y à quelques temps encore me dévoile enfin son nom… _LUI._  
« Parce que c'était _lui_, parce que c'était _moi_ » (1)  
Jamais philosophe n'aura si bien définis la nouvelle signification que pris le mot _nous_ dans mon esprit.  
J'entrelaçait alors nos mains, et à nouveau nos yeux se noyèrent l'un dans l'autre, l'azur et l'émeraude, réunit pour n'être qu'un.  
« Plus personne ne te fera de mal, car maintenant, je suis là… »

**Come stop your crying, it will be all right  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here don't you cry…**

(1) Montaigne me semble-t-il ?


	2. Chapter 2

Cf chp I pour le blahblah du disclaimer

**Chapitre II**

Qui aurait pût le croire ? Toi que tout le monde prenait pour un lâche, tu leur à montrer que tu recelais un courage sans faille face aux dangers, lorsqu'il menaçait ce et ceux que tu chérissais. Tu n'es pas franchement l'archétype du super héro, mais je sais, moi, que sous le masque, se cache l'or le plus pur dont peut être fait une âme. Et la tienne m'appartient désormais, envers et contre tout, envers et contre _tous_.  
Lorsqu'enfin nous sommes à nouveau seul, je te détails du regard comme la plus merveilleuse des œuvres d'art que l'univers ait connue. Mais la colère, induite par la peur de te perdre, fausse mon regard, et te fait douter de mes intentions. Je te serre alors dans mes bras, comme se soir où nous nous sommes trouvés. Et comme ce soir là, tu laisse libre court aux larmes, si souvent retenues. Je t'affirme encore et encore que ce lien, ce sentiment qui nous unis est toujours présent, plus fort chaque jour. Tu pose ta tête contre mon cœur, l'écoute longuement, comme à chaque fois que tu veux calmer tes angoisses.

**For one so small, you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us can't be broken  
I will be here don't you cry**

- « M'aimes-tu réellement? »  
- « Tu en doute encore ? »  
- « Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »  
- « Poses les bonnes questions, et tu auras des réponses. Celle-ci est inutile, tu en connais la réponse,  
même si de temps en temps, tu as encore du mal à y croire… »  
- « Très bien, tu veux les bonnes questions ? Alors j'en ai une pour toi : Pourquoi refuses-tu de me le dire ? »  
- « En effet c'est une bonne question, même si pour la moi la réponse est tout aussi évidente que l'autre : je pense que le dire reviendrait à vulgariser ce sentiment qui nous unis. » (1)  
- « Vraiment ? »  
- « Te souviens-tu de notre rencontre sur le balcon ? »  
- « Comment pourrais-je oublié ? »  
- « Dans ce cas, je te pose à mon tour une question : As-tu eu besoin de mots pour le savoir, en plus de le lire dans mon regard, de l'entendre dans mon cœur, de le ressentir sur mes lèvres, de le goûter sur ma peau, de le sentir émaner de tout mon être ? »  
-« Non… »  
- « Alors tu as ta réponse…Depuis ce jour, et jusqu'à la fin des temps, tu n'as plus à douter. »

**  
****And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more**

(1) Je dois être barge mais je me suis toujours dit que si on s'aime, je veux dire réellement, on a pas besoin de se le dire. Taper pas, je suis pas franchement une pro en lovestory !


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: blah blah....vous connaissez hein ? pas à moi **

**Chapitre III**

J'en crèvepeu à peu, ce silence me ronge… C'est peu être fleur bleu, mais tout ce que je demande, c'est de pouvoir marcher avec toi, dans les couloirs, nos doigts entrelacés, m'assoir à tes côtés le matin au mess, t'embrassant entre deux gorgée de café brûlant, te serrer dans mas bras lors de nos séances cinéma, caressant tes cheveux, me réveiller le matin ton corps collé au mien…Mais je n'y ai pas droit, je ne peux qu'effleurer ta main quand dans ces mêmes couloirs nous nous croisons, je ne peux que te jeter quelques coups d'œil inlassablement, assis à ces mêmes tables du mess, je ne peux que respirer de loin ton odeur, lors de ces mêmes séances de cinéma, je ne peux que te voir partir à l'aube, lors de ces mêmes matin dans ma chambre…  
Je n'en peu plus, et tu le sais, car tu ressens ce même poignard remué sans cesse dans ton cœur.  
Alors d'un commun accord, nous décidons de stopper cette comédie. Quoi qu'il nous en coûtes, rien ni personne ne nous sépareras.  
Alors ce matin j'ouvre les yeux, et le soleil donne sur nos deux corps enlacés, je tiens ta main dans les couloirs nous menant au mess, je t'embrasse et oublie mon café, je te serre dans mes bras des que nous cessons de marcher.

**You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always…**

Les insultes fusent, les murmures se font permanents quand nous passons, les yeux s'agrandissent en nous fixant, mais peu importe ! Nous sommes dans notre bulle d'amour pur, alors qu'importe l'intolérance, la stupidité, les moqueries, nous _sommes_ et nous comptons bien le rester !  
Teyla, promet séance d'entrainement sur séance d'entrainement à qui nous dénigre face à elle, Ronon ne promet pas, il agit, et bientôt l'infirmerie se remplit, Keller se transforme en cactus fou lorsque ces patients fraîchement arrivés l'informe de leur rencontre avec Ronon, comprenant qu'ils se sont montrer trop insultant envers nous, Woolsey même, qui l'eut crû, menace de renvoi quiconque se plaint à lui de nôtre relation !  
Peu à peu les derniers « anti-nous » se font discrets, la couleur de leur visage couvert de d'ecchymoses contrastant étrangement avec les murs de la cité.  
C'est alors le moment des questions : « Pourquoi lui ? Comment vous ?... ». Tous mettent en avant notre totale opposition de caractères, d'univers, mais savent-ils qui nous sommes vraiment ? Ont-ils vraiment cherché avant de me coller cette étiquette de Kirk-suicidaire-mais-héroïque ? Ont-ils vraiment cherché avant de lui coller l'étiquette d'Insupportable-génie-caractériel ? Non, la réponse est non. S'il avaient vus un peu plus loin, ils aurait vus deux âmes fragiles, cherchant désespérément l'autre, et s'étant finalement trouvés, pour ne plus jamais se séparer.

**Why can't they understand the way we feel  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know were different but deep inside us  
Were not that different at all**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IV**

A peine le vortex traversé, je me retrouve encerclé par 3 soldats. Deux autres t'ont attrapé par les bras et t'écartent de moi, déliant nos mains. Nos regards échange cette même incompréhension, complètement déboussolé par cette étrange accueil.  
- « Ravi de vous revoir en un morceau Colonel Sheppard ! Je n'aurais pas supporté d'attendre encore plus longtemps ! »  
Il tient des chaînes dans ses mains et s'approche de moi, dans le but évident de me les passer !  
- « Je ne comprends pas ? Que se passe-t-il ? »  
- « C'est quoi ce bordel ?! », Rodney, toujours investit d'autant de tact, me fais sourire malgré moi.  
- « Il se passe Docteur McKay, que votre petit ami ici présent à oublié une chose très importante ! »  
- « Serait-ce trop vous demandez de développer Caldwell ? »  
- « Sheppard, expliquez donc à votre moitié ce que « 1993 » et « DADT » vous inspirent… » me dit-il en tournant vers moi un regard dégoulinant de suffisance.  
- « John ? De quoi parle-t-il ? » me demande Rodney dont la voix trahit sans doute possible l'angoisse.  
- « _Don't ask, don't tell, _c'est la façon politiquement correct de nommé la loi homophobe du règlement de l'armée américaine. Tout soldat dont la sexualité est jugée non conforme aux bonnes mœurs de l'Etat Major se verra rétrogradé ou renvoyé à la vie civile. Ce qui veut dire que je vais être renvoyé sur Terre. »  
Rodney reste sans voix et me regarde, le regard perdu, tentant d'analyser les informations. Caldwell en profite pour me passer les chaînes.  
- « C'est inutile et vous le savez ! Depuis quand a-t-on recourt à ces méthodes pour un officier ? » dis-je froidement, le regardant avec haine, mais sans résister pour autant.  
- « Allons, je n'allais pas me privé de ce plaisir, alors que rien ne m'en empêche ? » me répond-il sur un ton mielleux à souhait.  
Soudain c'est le déclic pour Rodney, qui se libère d'un coup sec de ses gardiens. Un autre soldat se poste alors entre lui et moi. C'est alors que Woolsey intervient :  
- « Veuillez vous reculez immédiatement. Laissez-leur au moins ça. » Il me fixe alors et je comprends que c'est sa manière à lui de se faire pardonner. Mais je ne lui en veux pas, il ne peut rien contre cette loi.  
Rodney est à présent à un mètre de moi, comme paralysé par ce désespoir qui irradie de tout son corps, ce corps que j'ai tant de fois aimé, et qui me l'as tant de fois rendu au centuple. Je lui envoi alors un sourire confiant, un de ceux qui vous disent « n'ai pas peur ». Il s'approche alors enfin, et retrace sans le toucher les contours de mon visage, pour finalement poser sa main sur ma joue, le regard plongés dans le mien. Sans prévenir, il m'attire à lui et m'enserre jusqu'à m'étouffé. Mes mains toujours liés posées sur son torse, où je sens battre son cœur à une vitesse folle. Il me relâche alors, et essuie de ses longs doigts si fins la larme que je n'avais même pas sentit couler le long de ma joue. Il soulève ensuite mes bras et les passes autour e son coup, me permettant à mon tour de le serrer. Ces mains s'égarent dans mon dos et me colle à lui. Je lui murmure alors au creux de l'oreil c'est mots :

"**Don't listen to them, cause what do they know  
We need each other, to have and to hold  
They'll see in time, I know"**

Lorsque je consens à le libéré, ce n'est que pour capturer son visage et poser mes lèvres avec toute la force du désespoir qui nous anime tout les deux. C'est à la fois l'échange le plus doux et le plus passionné que nous ayons vécu. Un adieu inaudible. Deux soldats nous séparent et mettent brutalement fin à ce baiser sous les invectives de Caldwell. Nos mains se touche jusqu'au bout, s'étirant pour ne pas rompre ce dernier contact qui nous est octroyé. La lumière blanche du téléporteur m'entoure alors et m'arrache à lui, ne me laissant que l'image de ses yeux, encore ses yeux.

**TBC ! **Ben oui elle est pas finie la chanson ! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre V**

Aller Sheppard, une journée de plus comme simple soldat, gardant cette maudite Porte terrienne. Tout se passe comme d'habitude, le Colonel Carter me regarde encore une fois avec ce regard désolé qu'elle à depuis que l'armée a décider de me caser ici. Mes exploits sur Atlantis les ont convaincus de ne pas me renvoyer, mais je ne pouvais rêver pire punition ! Passer mes journées devant l'accès le plus rapide vers la galaxie de Pégase, et donc vers lui… Je sais lui avoir ordonné dans une lettre de ne pas quitter la cité, mais, quand le manque est trop fort, le soir dans mon nouvel appartement où règne la poussière et les cadavres de bouteilles d'alcool, je me prends à rêver égoïstement qu'il m''attende le lendemain au SGC, son sourire dont il a le secret…  
J'en suis là dans mes pensées quand l'alarme retentit annonçant une activation non programmée. Nous nous mettons tous en position, et je vois avec stupeur un 8éme symbole s'illuminé. Mon rêve deviendrait- il réalité ?  
Le vortex se forme et j'attends, mais rien ne traverse l'horizon. Le général Landry débarque alors dans la salle d'embarquement, et m'appel, inquiet. Mon Dieu, quelque chose se passe mal là-bas. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je me précipite à sa suite. Il m'entraîne vers le poste de commande, et je vois apparaître sur les écrans ce visage qui a tant hanté mes rêves depuis ce jour ou je suis revenu sur Terre. Mais il a changé : Rodney est pâle comme la mort, les cernes entourant ses yeux sont noires, ses yeux sont injectés de sang…Et ce n'est que pour la partie visible sur l'écran. Seigneur, que nous ont-ils fait ? Malgré cela, je peux entendre tes yeux et ton sourire me crier ta joie de me revoir toi aussi. Un sourire que je croyais perdu naît aussi sur mon visage. Nous restons accrochés au visage de l'autre, si irréel sur ces écrans. Le temps est comme suspendu. J'approche ma main de l'écran et passe mes doigts sur ton visage virtuel mais si vivant pour moi. Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas pleurer. C'est que notre ma séparation m'a rendu émotif ! Qui l'eut crût ! Mais bien vite Landry me ramène à la réalité en m'écartant de l'écran.  
- « Ce n'est pas le moment ! La docteur McKay vient de me faire part d'un problème important… », mais déjà je ne l'écoute plus et me retourne vers l'écran, attendant anxieusement que Rodney m'explique. (1)  
Ils ont un problème su Atlantis et ont besoin de mes connaissances de la Cité. C'est Lorne lui-même, nouveaux chef militaire, promu Colonel, qui à voulu faire appel à moi, disant que j'étais le seul à connaître la Cité aussi bien de l'extérieure que de l'intérieure. Un nouveau virus c'est propagé, et la Cité c'est à nouveau auto-protégé enfermant les habitants dans les différentes sections. Avec Rodney et Lorne nous tentons de trouver une solution, mais le hic, c'est que la seul réalisable nécessite qu'un d'eux fasse grimpette sur les murs de la tour de contrôle, or Lorne est dans le plâtre…Rodney tourne un regard paniqué vers Lorne puis vers moi. Ils sont seul dans cette section de la Cité, et pas de moyen de communiquer…  
- «Très mauvais plan ! Je ne suis ni Spiderman, ni GI-_John _! » clame-t-il en me lançant un sourire complice lorsqu'il accentue mon nom, s'étant souvent moquer de mes tendances à joué les super héros.  
- « Et moi je crois en toi ! Tu peux le faire, il te suffit d'oublié un peu cette petite voix qui t'empêche d'avoir confiance en toi ! Et bien que tu ne l'avoueras jamais, tu as tendance à jouer les héros aussi souvent que moi ! » dis-je pour tenter de le rassurer.  
- « Mais… »  
- « Il n'y pas de « mais » qui tienne ! Montre leur un peu qui tu es bon sang ! Je ne suis plus là, alors c'est à toi de les aider… Encore une fois, tu _peux _le faire. »  
- « Pourquoi les aider après ce qu'ils nous ont fait ?! Pourquoi le faire puisque tu n'es plus là… ». Sa voix ce brise sur les derniers mots, ses yeux se troubles. Que répondre à cela ? Je n'ai qu'une envie alors qu'une larme coule sur sa joue : le serrer dans mes bras et lui promettre monts et merveilles, après avoir fais payer tous ceux qui nous ont séparés.  
- « Parce que tu est né pour redonner à Atlantis sa splendeur d'autres fois. Tu es né pour elle. Mais pour ça, tu as besoin des autres qui l'habitent. Et puis, ne baisse pas les bras, un jour on leur prouvera, tu verras, on leur montrera que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre, quoi qu'ils en pensent… Ce jour viendra, je te le promets… »  
- « Dans ce cas je t'attendrais, jusqu'à ma mort s'il le faut… A bientôt »  
Et la connexion se coupa…

**When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you, but you got to hold on  
They'll see in time, I know  
Well show them together cause...**

Comme je le présageais, tu as réussi. Malheureusement, on m'a interdit l'accès à la salle de contrôle lorsque tu as contacté la Terre pour leur annoncé la nouvelle, et malgré ce que tu avais faits, ils n'ont pas voulu nous accordez ce simple moment…

(1) Je suis incapable de faire des scénes d'actions ou d'inventer des histoires à la SGA...mes plus plates excuses pour ce total bidouillage, qui était malgré tout nécéssaire pour coller à la chanson !


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre VI**

Une semaine de plus à me morfondre devant cette porte, attendant une activation quelconque, histoire de bouger un peu… Et comme si le simple fait de le penser un peu plus fort l'avait activé, les chevrons s'enclenchent. A nouveau c'est la surprise quand nous constatons que cet appel vient d'Atlantis. Seulement cette fois, pas de transmission vidéo, mais être bien vivant traverse la porte. Tu apparais comme dans mes rêves les plus fous. Tu regarde autour de toi, me cherchant du regard. Je lache mon arme dont la chute résonne dans la pièce. Alors seulement tu tournes tout regard vers moi. Je m'approche lentement de la passerelle et m'arrête au pied de celle-ci Tu n'as pas bougé, tu me souries. Je n'ose y croire et pourtant…  
- « Non, tu ne rêves pas. Je suis bien là… »  
Et comme si cette simple phrase avait suffit à te rendre réel, je m'élance vers toi et me jette dans tes bras, que tu as à peine eut le temps d'ouvrir. Je resserre mon étreinte à t'en faire mal. Je veux me prouver que mes bras ne vont pas te passer au travers, comme dans mes cauchemars. Mais tu es bien là, je sens la chaleur qui émane de ton corps et irradie le mien, lançant d'incroyables ondes de chaleur dans tout mon être. Je sens aussi te bras qui entourent mes épaules, et tes mains qui s'enfoncent dans mes cheveux. Et enfin j'entends ton cœur qui pulse dans ta poitrine, où ma tête s'est logée. Les larmes que j'ai trop longtemps retenues coulent à flots et ton T-shirt est bientôt trempé de larmes. Tu apaise par ces mots d'amour que j'ai tant attendus mes tremblements. Je consens enfin à te laisser respirer et la douleur pour avoir tant serrer se répand dans mes bras. Je pose ma main sur ton cœur et la fixe comme hypnotiser par les battements que je sens dans ma paume. Tu relèves alors délicatement mon visage vers le tiens, et comme lors de ce jour sur le balcon, nos regards se perdent. Je ne résiste alors plus à la tentation de tes lèvres et les frôles des miennes, y déposent ensuite un doux baiser, pour finalement les collés aux miennes. Et je redécouvre alors les sensations que je croyais perdues dans un long échange ou chacun tente de faire passer à l'autre ce bonheur intense de s'être enfin retrouvé...

**You'll be in my heart  
I believe, you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on  
Now and forever more**

**You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart always  
Always…**

**I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always****  
Just look over your shoulder**

**I'll be there always**

Voilààà c'est fini. Je l'avait dit, chamallow a souhait !! Z'avez aimé ? Moi je me suis éclaté à l'écire en tout cas ! Je vais d'ailleurs de suite m'atteler à la prochaine, tiens !


End file.
